From the Ashes I'll Rise
by The Frosted Ashes
Summary: "I'm Ashlynn Woods. You can call me Ash"... "What the heck are those!"... "It's too late! The world will be plunged into an eternal hell, because of you."... "Ash talk to me!"... "Will you stand by my side?"... "Of course."... "Always?"... "Forever."... Rated T for violence because i'm paranoid.


**Sooo, My last story was not very popular so i decided to take a break for a while. I read up, practiced writing and now i'm back with a new, more slowly and carefully crafted story. I'm quite excited about this one so I hope you enjoy! Also, please review! Toothiana if you would?**

 **Tooth:** _Pennsylvania, Burroughs sector 2, four molars, 8 incisor._. **Oh, hmm? Oh right! Frosted Ashes doesn't own anything besides her Oc's and plot!** _Orlando, sector 8, 2 molars one incisor and four canines..._

 **Me: Tooth! *facepalming***

* * *

 ** _Epilouge_**

 _Run. Run. Don't let them catch you. Run. Run._ The words flowed through her head repeatedly like a chant, telling her to run. And so she did. Her bare feet kicked up small clouds of earth as she ran, her hair plastered to her head as she ran through the slush-like sleet. She skidded around a tree trunk, scrambling up with practiced ease. She got to the highest branch that could hold her slender 18 year old body and peered down, the montage of words in her heads pounding a new rhythm, seemingly directing her steps. _Hide. Watch. Hide._ Her dirty, bruised and battered body heaved with exhaustion, each silent breath agony. Finally her assailants came into view, looking around. Seemingly satisfied that she was gone, not hiding a tree, and they disappeared. Her bloodshot eyes widened. They literally _disappeared._ She didn't have time to think on it though, because for the first time in who knows how long, she she fell asleep. Or rather, fainted. Her slender body slumped against the tree, sliding against the wet surface before she fell, crashing through the branches before hitting the ground.

* * *

 **J** ack shot up into the air, his arms against his side as he went up, before flipping and plummeting face first. At the last second he pulled up and weaved through the trees, 300 years of flying experience being put to use. He headed for his lake, happy and content with the snowy forest that surrounded his frozen lake. He floated down gently, his feet lightly skimming the ground as he walked around his lake, before continuing to hop up into his tree. A flash of color caught his eyes as he did so and he turned to face the direction it came from better. He squinted, his eyes finally picking out a blurry out line of a distant lump of muddied color. He huffed and rolled his eyes, assuming humans were being idiotic and dumping trash in his forest, and flew over. As he landed his eyes widened in surprise and horror. Laying on the ground was a girl about his age, splattered with dirt, mud and, much to his dismay, blood. Her hair was thoroughly caked with dirt, so much so that it was impossible to tell what color it was and her clothes were riddled with tears and stains. He ran the last few feet over, kneeling down. He reached out and arm to touch her, expecting his hand to go right though, only to find that he could in fact touch her. He gasped slightly before gently picking her up, his mind swirling with questions. But ,never one to waste time when a life is in danger, dug a snow globe out of his pocket and whispered," Santoff Claussen", before stepping through the swirling portal with the girl in his arms bridal style.

 **H** e blinked rapidly as he reappeared on the other side in an attempt to clear his vision before running as fast as he could, albeit with an 18 year old girl in his arms it was more of a jog, looking around for north. He reached a large living room and sat the girl down before cupping his hands to his mouth and yelling," NOOORRTTHH!"so loudly that for a moment one could swear that the room shook. A moment later the room DID shake as North lumbered in, a disgruntled expression covering his face," Vhat?! Vhat is so vimportant zaht you velt the veed to call ve TWO VEEKS vefore Christmas!?". Jack's face became one of agitation as he grandly swept his hands in the direction of the injured girl on North's couch as if to say," AHEM DYING GIRL ON YOUR COUCH". Immediately North's face softened before being hardened again with determination and he called out," Phil! Get ze vedical Yeti's vight avay!" as he easily swept the girl up, run/jogging to the infirmary. Jack trailed behind him, his usually mirth-filled face solemn as he worried for the unconscious girl. Protecting children was his job after all, no matter how old.

* * *

 **Two Days later**

 **J** ack walked into the living room where all of the guardians were waiting. They were slightly less anxious the Jack or North because they had not seen the girls miserable condition but they were still obviously tense. Bunny was leaning against a wall, twirling a boomerang, sandy sat on the couch with his hands in his lap and tooth was hovering anxiously. As soon as Jack walked in all heads shot up but it was Toothiana who spoke first," How is she? Will she be alright? Do you know what happened?" Tooth continued to rapid fire questions until jack held up a finger and said, slightly waving the papers in his hand," Well... She is very injured. I- I have the list of injuries from the medical examination and.. Its not good. Honestly I don't know what could have even done this!" Bunny rolled his eyes," Geez Jack! Just hurry up an' read tha bloody list!" Jack glared at Bunny before clearing his throat and doing so in a light whisper," She has a broken arm, a fractured wrist, a mild concussion, a total of tent cuts that needed stitches." Mild gasps came from the room as Jack rattled on and Tooth whispered something about swords, children, jerks and decapitation," and, here's the weird part, there are traces of some type of magic inside her lungs. Its almost like someone filled her lungs with their magic in an attempt to kill her from the inside." This time no sound was uttered, only slightly ajar mouths and bug-eyes for a reaction. Sandy started to flash symbols that included Pitch Black and a girl's figure. North walked over to Jack and skimmed over the pages before shaking his head. "No Sandy, it zose vot zeem to ve Pitch's Vightmare zand." Bunny spoke up, finally saying something," Well then what could it be mate?" Jack and North shrugged simultaneously, their uncanny resemblance causing some to have to restrain from releasing a light giggle. Immediately their faces returned to stony sadness as North shook his head in dismay, "Et Looks like zomething even vore vowerful, I am vorried avout zhis." Tooth opened her mouth to talk but was interrupted by Phil crashing through the door in his oh-so-not-delicate manner and gargling words in yetish. As Phil Spoke North's, being the only one who could understand them, eyes widened whilst everyone else's faces creased into confusion. North turned his head to the guardians as he started running down the hall," She's Avake!"

* * *

 **T** hey all crowded around the door anxiously as Phil opened it, scurrying in and then those who had not seen her yet freezing in horror. She had stitches all over along with dried blood and mud caked on her skin and hair. Her skin was obviously once a rich peachy color but was now so pale it seemed almost translucent. Her face was twisted in a mixture of pain and anger and fear, her eyes glistening with emotion. She pushed her self back on the bed, her full medical gown already tainted with grime from her skin and hair. She started to half whimper and half growl, seeming almost feral in the moment before crying out in pain, her hoarse throat not having any clean water in god knows how long. Jack quickly grabbed a glass of water and held it out to the girl. She recoiled slightly, still wary, but after a moment her eyes flashed with recognition and she tentatively took the water and chugged it sat the now empty glass down and rubbed her eyes. She squinted at the guardians at the foot of her bed, her vision blurry , and then yelped with fear trying to push herself even further from the guardians. "Y-you a-are bad. Stay a-away!" The guardians cocked their heads in confusion and Jack lightly grabbed her are shaking his head, "No no we are going to help you okay?" The mystery girl shook her head," You are good, you helped me. They are not." Her face creased into a aggravated frown," They saw them and did not were hurting people and they just went on their merry way!" Her voice, now cleansed by the water, gained a sharper tone. Jack motioned for the others to step back," Hey hey its okay. What do you mean?Will you talk to me?" He asked slowly, not wanting to startle her further. She nodded but said," Only when they leave." He opened his mouth to protest but she shook her head and gave him a pointed look. Jack smiled sheepishly at the other guardians and they nodded, getting the message, and left the room.

 **J** ack ran a hand through his icy colored hair and exhaled before looking at the girl's eyes which one of was green, the other blue, before starting to talk," Okay so lets start with introductions. I'm Jack Frost, believe it or not. Who are you?" She smirked," I do believe in you. I always have, other wise how do you explain the fact that you can touch me?" Jack gave a nod in agreement and smiled,embarrassed. The girl shook her head and continued," I am Ashlynn Woods." she tapped her chin for a moment, a mental debate obviously in full storm. Finally she seemed to make up her mind," You can call me Ash though, my friends do-did." She finished, looking down at the last words. Jack's eyebrows raised,"I'm a friend?" This time it was Ash's turn to look embarrassed, "Well, yeah if you wanna be. Don't you remember?" Ashlynn's hetero-chromatic eyes started straight at him, searching for an answer. Jack rubbed the back of his neck and leaned on his staff, shaking his head. Ash laughed, her laugh was not loud or soft, just in the middle and kind of like one you would expect to hear from a ten year old. Full of mirth and happiness but still matured. She smiled at him," Well, it was about a year ago. I was being chased by the very people who did this to me,"she said gesturing to her grimy body and getting a raised eyebrow from Jack," and I was just out of their line of sight. I climbed up into a tree, a habit of mine when running," she added," and waited for them to leave. Finally just as they were about to leave i sighed with relief and closed my eyes. Big mistake. I failed to notice that, heh, my branch was cracking and i fell. You caught me just before I hit the ground and flew me out of the woods. I never got to thank you for that." Jack's eyes, which had been continuously rising through out the tale, were full of recognition now," So your the girl with black and white hair!" Ash gave him an unimpressed look," No duh, I have black and white hair and look just like er, since i am her, and your just now making that connection?" Jack pulled a piece of brownish red hair caked with dirt and blood from behind her head and dangled it in front of her face. Ashlynn's eyes widened," So uh, any chance I could take a shower?"

* * *

 **J** ack walked out of the room where Ashlynn was staying, though she was currently in the shower. Immediately he was bombarded with questions,

"Who is she?"

"Whats her name?"

"Why does she only trust you?"

"Who zid zat to her?"

Girl picture, check mark, question mark. Translation," Is she okay?"

Bet you can guess who "Said" that last one.

Jack shook his head and held his hands up in defense," Whoa whoa whoa chill guys, One at a time." They reluctantly nodded and Jack breathed a sigh of relief," Okay, her name Is Ashlynn Woods, she trusts me because apparently I saved her about a year ago," cue eyebrow raising from a certain Australian pooka," She didn't tell me who did it to her and yes. She is okay she is just taking a Shower right now. Speaking of which, North got any spare clothes for the gal?" North nodded and said," I can vake her old vlothes and vave Yeti's make zew vones zust like zem." Jack smiled and North immediately began rounding up the furry Yeti's. Jack turned back to the other three guardians," So what sort of thing are we thinking could have done that to Ash?" Bunny piped up again,"Ash?" Jack nodded,"She told me to call her that." this was punctuated by a shrug. Bunny thought for a moment as did toothiana and Sandy. Toothiana spoke," Oh oh, I could look through some of my books if there is any mention of it! Do you have any idea what sort of power it would be?" Jack shook his head and said," Honestly, compared to ya'll, I'm a new spirit. I haven't exactly had much contact the last 300 years so my spirit knowledge is kinda" ending the sentence by doing a so-so motion with his hand. Tooth shrugged," I'll just take the papers then!" She reached out and snagged the paper before flying off. Jack gave an exasperated eye roll as bunny and sandy followed suit, planning to raid their homes for anything useful. Jack decided while he waited to go get some food from the kitchen. Immortals may not have to eat much but they do still have to eat. Plus what better way to calm down then to process your way through a pint of ice cream and a double bacon cheeseburger?

* * *

Ashlynn finished putting on the perfect replicas of her old clothes and spun around lightly in the mirror. At this she winced, putting strain on her stitches was not her brightest idea. Her outfit was blue jeggings with a white tank top, a black crop top over it, a silver and blue pair of earrings with a matching necklace,a black beanie hat and silver studded high tops. She sighed and brushed some of her shoulder length black and white hair out of her eyes. She just a normal kid! How the hell did she get here? Why in the world is she being chased by- you know what lets not talk about that. Ash shivered before noticing her hands were glowing. Like GLOWING glowing. Her hands had sort of a white, purple, blue and gold light swirling out of her hands. She staggered back hitting the wall before clenching her fist in a desperate attempt to stop the light. Slowly, the light faded and she visibly sagged with relief. She slumped against the wall only to find herself being lifted up again by something around her neck. She started thrashing around as she lifted her hands to her neck. She felt something cold, and smooth and- fleshy?! Some how an ARM was coming out and currently was holding her in a choke hold against the wall. She felt her vision blur and her arms start to go numb so she tried desperately to call out to the only person whose name she knew," JACK! HELP ME!" What was meant to come out as a loud scream ended up being a hoarse yell that sounded more like a reprimanding grandma but she hoped it would do the trick. As she called out the arm pulled tighter and her vision was spotty, then all was black.

* * *

 **Yay its starting! Now, I know her past is a little iffy but trust me, all will be revealed! Also please review, it makes me happier then you could ever know! Till Next time!**

 **-The Frosted Ashes**


End file.
